I'm already Insane!
by Winter Blue Dragon
Summary: What if Asura didn't die? What if he was only weakened? And he had to join the DWMA? And is he falling for his new partner? Is Justin falling for his old partner? Will they survive these two and many others in a large mansion? AsuraOC JustinOC
1. Chapter 1

Holas Peoples! I'm here again to write _another _story, this time for Soul Eater! I've only watched the anime so if I get something wrong, I'm sorry! I have decided that I'm going to do OC requests. I'll leave an OC page thing for you to fill out. But there are some things you need to know;

If your OC is not picked please don't bitch about it. If you do then I'll unleash Asura and his madness on you.

Please don't make your OC generic. Use your imagination, be creative!

If you're mad about my only two OCs being with Justin and Asura… Oh well! They're the only two characters I like besides Stein! And I don't feel like making another OC for him!

Don't lecture me about the manga! I've never read it and I might read it in future but not today!

{For the girls} Please, please, please, please, please, PLEASE, don't make your OC a tramp! No skimpy outfits, no thongs, and no jumping from guy to guy. They can be flirty but not a tramp.

{For the guys} Your guy can be a little bit of a player but not too much of one. And please don't have him wear his pants to the ground! That annoys me in real life and in fanfiction!

You are also aloud to make villains! They will most likely be killed in the story. Well I'll give you my OC profiles and I'll leave a blank one at the bottom.

**Full Name: Janie Wolfe**

**Age: 16**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: .com/albums/pp325/JoySakura/Brown%**

**Partner: Her former partner was Justin Law**

**Weapon specialist: Unknown**

**Personality: Crazy, hyper, perverted at times, bipolar, and is very, **_**very **_**lazy.**

**Style: Punk-Rocker **

**Love Interest: Justin Law**

**Likes: Blue, music, anime, romance, violence, and laughing at other peoples' misfortune.**

**Dislikes: Snobs, bakas, Spirit flirting with her, skirts, and Yumi Azusa.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

**Full Name: Storm Wolfe**

**Age: 14**

**Gender: Female**

**Appearance: .com/user_images/M/MO/MOO/MOONLIGHT10133/1228507790_4234_**

**Partner: Asura**

**Weapon Form: .**

**Personality: At first glance she's emotionless, cold hearted, and distant. But when you get to know her she sweet, kind, funny, hyper, crazy, bipolar, and lonely. **

**Style: Doesn't have a style; She just goes with the flow. **

**Love Interest: Asura**

**Likes: Purple, music, fighting, and sleeping.**

**Dislikes: Snobs, bakas, being the center of attention, talking in public, and showing her tears.**

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Full Name:

Age:

Gender:

Appearance: (Either put a link to a picture or describe them)

Partner:

Weapon Form/Weapon specialist:

Personality:

Style:

Love Interest:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Animal theme: (For witches)

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

And there it is! Well I'll give you guys until **June/24/2011** to send in the forums. And please put some guys in! Please make guy OCs, I can't write a story with only girls. I also don't write yaoi or Yuri. The next chapter will be about my two OCs. Your OCs will be coming in when I get all the OCs. So chapter three won't be up until the 24th. See you guys when I get the next chapter up! And if you want to add something to the forums you can.


	2. Chapter 2

Enter the Madness

**~I only own Janie and Storm~**

A sixteen year old with long brown hair and brown eyes walked through Death City, dragging her fourteen year old sister. Her sister had black hair tied up in two pigtails and icy blue eyes.

"Janie, why did you wake me up?" Storm asked.

"Because, Shinigami-sama wanted us" Janie replied. Storm only sighed. They walked to _The Death Room. _The only ones in the room were Spirit, Justin, and Death himself.

"Hiya~" Death greeted the two teenagers. Storm only nodded slightly while Janie ran to Justin with sparkles in her eyes.

"Justin~" She called out while running to him like she was going to hug him.

"Janie~" He held his arm open waiting for her to hug him… That didn't happen. Janie balled up her fist and punched him as hard as she could. The force made him fall on his ass. Janie stood there with her fist still in tacked.

"Where the Hell have you been?" She asked/yelled. "I haven't seen you since you became a death scythe!" Storm grabbed Janie's arm to ensure that Justin did not die.

"Sister, we are here on business" Storm said in monotone. Janie then pulled Storm into a hug, making her head rest in Janie's chi-chis'.

"You just want to go home and sleep, don't you baby?" Janie said while hugging her sister.

"Help me" Storm said while looking at Shinigami. Spirit ran to Janie with his arms open for a hug.

"Janie, I want a hug~"

"REAPER CHOP" Spirit was then hit in the head by Lord Death himself. Spirit sat in the corner of the room holding his bleeding head. "Like I was saying" Shinigami looked to Justin, Janie, and Storm. "There is a new evil afoot" Shinigami then got very serious.

"Is it another Kishin?" Janie asked in a serious tone.

"No" He replied. Storm raised an eye brow.

"Then what is it?" Storm asked. Shinigami sighed.

"We believe that someone is trying to revive the four Witch Guardians" Death replied.

"What are the Witch Guardians?" Storm asked.

"They are the four greatest witches in the world." Spirit replied. "They were sealed away a long time ago"

"And now someone wants to release them, is that why you summoned me?" A voice said from behind the Reaper. A certain Kishin walked out of the shadows. He was wearing a black hoodie and grey jeans. Janie got into a fighting stance while two very long red blades appeared on Storm's arms.

"You're supposed to be dead" Storm stated while also getting into a fighting stance.

"Nope not dead, only weakened" Shinigami replied. "That's why he's here."

"What about the madness levels?" Storm asked. "And how can he help us?"

"Well the madness levels from him have disappeared somehow" Shinigami replied. "We can also use his powers to destroy the four witches"

"How can we trust him?" Janie asked while lowing her guard. Storm did the same but kept the blades.

"He's too weak to do too much harm" Shinigami replied. "Plus his new partner will keep him in line"

"And who is the poor fool stuck with that job?" Storm asked.

"That would be you" Shinigami replied while pointing at her.

"Eh?" Storm's blades disappeared while she stared at him dumbstruck.

"You need a meister and he needs a weapon, simple as that" Death explained.

"But-"

"It's already decided" Death cut her off. "Besides Justin will be coming as well"

"Eh?" Janie looked at the reaper.

"Janie, I know you're a great fighter since you have weapon blood" Death started. "But you were a better fighter with Justin by your side. Besides, he needs to stay with you two to watch Asura and for you to figure out a battle plan, just in case." Janie sighed in defeat.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Storm asked.

"Right, there's one more thing" Death started. "In about a week some meisters, weapons, and maybe some witches will be coming to stay at your mansion" Storm and Janie looked at each other and sighed. "It's for the mission"

"We know, we know" Janie replied.

"We have a big mansion, so it will be ok" Storm sighed again. "I just hope the ghosts don't scare them too bad."

"There are no ghosts in the house!" Janie whacked Storm's head. Storm held her head and glared and her older sister.

"Whatever" Storm then looked to Asura. "Dude we need to do something"

"What do you mean?" Asura asked. Storm walked over to him and pulled his hood up over his head.

"That's better" Storm grinned. "Now people won't know who you are"

"Can we leave yet?" Janie asked.

"Yeah" Shinigami replied. "Bye~"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

**Victoria: And that's the first chapter!**

**Vicky: for those whodon't know, I am Vicky, the one you see in your nightmares!**

**Victoria: Yeah my nightmares**

**Vicky: Well I do live in your head.**

**Victoria: Whatever**

**Vicky: Tell them about the challenge thing**

**Victoria: oh, right! I want you guys to make the villains! I've decided to make one of the witches {the one that controls fire}. You can make the other three {Wind, Water, and Earth} witches and I'll put them into the story. But remember you can make your own OCs as well! **

**Vicky: One more thing, you don't have to make all three of the witches if you don't want to.**

**Victoria: And here are the links to the pictures from page one. **

**http : / / i 4 2 4 . photobucket . com / albums / p p 3 2 5 / JoySakura / Brown % 20 Girl / 0 0 9 . j p g**

**http: / / quizilla . teennick . com / user _ images / M / M O / M O O / MOONLIGHT 1 0 1 3 3 / 1 2 2 8 5 0 7 7 9 0 _ 4 2 3 4 _ full . j p e g**

**http: / / w w w . globalgear . com . a u / images / p x f 1 7 2 0 1 9 . j p g**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my wonderful readers! I'm sorry for not doing this earlier. My mom and I had to take my grandmother to the ear doctor so she could get a hearing aid (I don't have to yell to talk to her anymore!) and she kept complaining that her leg hurt… Well that's what happens when you drive a golf cart up some pampas-grass (You heard me right; my seventy year old grandmother drove my golf cart up pampas-grass). Anyway I'll keep this short and sweet because I have to go somewhere in like an hour.

…

Name: James Stone ~ Anonymous

Age: 20-30

Gender: Male

Appearance: He is about 7'1" tall and weighs about 135 lbs. He has slate grey hair that reaches his shoulders, and blue eyes. He wears a white dress shirt with a grey tie that has that has various guns on it, he also wears black dress pants and black dress shoes. He also has a scar running across his nose.

Partner: His Former partner was Yumi Azusa

Weapon Specialist: Long range weapons but likes to use sniper rifle like weapons.

Personality: James has a very calm and composed personality. He is also somewhat of a pervert but he shows this trait rarely. He also gets annoyed at extremely loud people. James is also gullible, this makes playing a prank on him somewhat easy.

Style: Gentleman

Love interest: Yumi Azusa

Likes: Quiet people, the color grey, history, Classical music

Dislikes: Bees, Wasps, Heavy metal, loud people, Snobs

…

Name: Tristan Bismark ~ tac1060

Age: 16

Gender: Male

Appearance: He is a tall man standing 6 feet and 1 inch off the ground. He weighs about 120 lbs. He has spiky blond hair and blue eyes. He wears a dark blue zip up jacket with a white t-shirt underneath, light blue pants, and grey sandals.

Partner: anyone will do

Weapon Form: Guillotine: His weapon form looks like two thick blue half circle with a hollow ring in the center of the weapon (The weapon is held in each of his Meister's hands) these are really shackles that can lock and unlock at his meister's will. There is a Guillotine blade on the inside edge of the flat side of each that can be moved forward to chop off what ever is held inside the shackle. Their are also handles on the outside edge of the flat side. (So yea, not your typical guillotine)

Personality: He has a quiet, calm, and somewhat serious demeanor. Nevertheless, he will want to come to the aid of his friends.

Style: Calm and Intelligent

Love Interest: Liz Thompson

Likes: Blue, classical music, and lots of spaghetti.

Dislikes: Snobs and braggers

…

Full Name: Hiraku Yamane ~ XxImmortalButterflyxX

Age: 14

Gender: Male

Appearance: Hiraku has silky black hair that is put in a low ponytail and goes to his lower back in waves while his bangs frame his face, going over his eyes a bit. He has royal blue eyes that are in a calm yet cold expression. He has pale skin with a slender yet muscular figure and is 5'6".He wears a white button up shirt that is half way unbuttoned showing off a bit of his chest and his sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. He has black pants with a couple of chains on them and they cover a bit of his white tennis shoes.

Partner: Anyone is fine

Weapon Form/Weapon specialist: Weapon- One of two twin katanas. The katana has a silver blade and black and blue wrappings around the handle.

Personality: Hiraku is a blunt, manipulative, and cold guy. When you first meet him he may seem distant and cold but once he warms up to you he is helpful and understanding. He is very smart and can be very blunt so he may seem rude. He has a problem with trusting people and is always cautious of his surroundings. Sometimes he tends to be perverted but is very protective of his younger twin sister. He gets angry very easily and can be very scary. He likes to manipulate people into doing things for him and is good at faking nice.

Style: Cold and distant

Love Interest: Tsubaki

Likes: Sketching, Music, Teasing people, Fighting, Eating snacks and Silence.

Dislikes: Weak people, loud noises, strawberries, squirrels, and vegetables. 

…

Full Name: Mariko Yamane ~ XxImmortalButterflyxX

Age: 14

Gender: Female

Appearance: Mariko has silky black hair that is put down and goes to her lower back in waves while her bangs frame her face, going over her eyes a bit. She has royal blue eyes that are in a gentle expression with long thick eyelashes surrounding them. She has pale skin with a petite yet curvy figure and is 4'8".She wears a white turtle neck long sleeve shirt with the sleeves going over her hands in a childish manner and the collar sometimes covering her mouth. She has a black skirt that goes to her mid-thigh and white thigh-high socks with a black ribbon at the top that stops a few inches below her skirt. She also wears black flats.

Partner: Anyone is fine

Weapon Form/Weapon specialist: Weapon- One of two twin katanas. The katana has a silver blade and black and blue wrappings around the handle.

Personality: Mariko is a naive, innocent, and gentle girl that talks in third person. When you first meet her she is extremely shy but once you gain her trust she does anything to keep the person happy. She is very naive and absentminded so she gets confused a lot. She is very dependent on her twin brother and will cling to him constantly. She tends to apologize when she thinks she's done something wrong and even apologizes for apologizing. She is very kind, gentle, and understanding towards her friends and almost never gets angry.

Style: Innocent

Love Interest: You can decide if she likes anyone

Likes: Singing and listen to music, Clinging on to people, Talking in third-person, Kittens, Eating sweets, Sleep, Music, and Pouncing around like a cat.

Dislikes: Mean people, Blood, Being alone and in big crowds and Vegetables.

…

Full Name: Aurora ~ AnimeGirl1220

Age: 1600

Gender: Female

Appearance: Ankle-length white hair, pale skin, milky brown eyes. Also, she has white wings that have a 14-foot wing-span. She wears a dark grey sweatshirt-hoodie that has red danglers (you know, the things you pull to tighten the hood?), a burnt orange mini-skirt over black skinny-jeans, a black baseball hat that she wears backwards, black converse that she painted red, orange, and yellow flames onto, and fingerless fishnet gloves that come about halfway to her elbows. Also, she wears a small owl pendant (it's a snowy owl sitting on a branch) round her neck on a burnt orange, red, and black chain (the links on the chain alternate from red to burnt orange to black).

Partner: None

Weapon Form/Weapon specialist: None

Personality: She's a major bookworm, and (like Maka) spends about half her life with her nose buried in a book. She's very nice, and actually sides with Shibusen, despite being a witch. She's very mellow and laid-back, but in a fight, she becomes masochistic and ruthless, and never shows her opponents mercy. But mostly, she's a very loving and calm person.

Style: I'm not sure what to call it... alternative goth/punk, maybe?

Love Interest: Death the Kid

Likes: Chocolate, Shibusen, drawing, reading, writing, watching Civil War reenactments, playing 'Risk' (you know, that board game where you fight for domination of the world?), slaughtering kishins, playing piano, playing soccer, watching bakas get their asses kicked, the movie 'Glory', and the color burnt orange

Dislikes: People who assume that she's evil just because she's a witch, bakas, peppermint, the game 'Monopoly', pop music, parrots, people who think that they're 'all that', Soul, Black*Star, lemons (the fruit), Blair, and the color pink

Animal theme: Snowy Owl

…

Full Name: Akira Masaru ~ JashinistPuppeteer461

Age: 15

Gender: Male

Appearance: Somewhat tall with fair skin. Brown eyes and brown spiky hair with a single bang hanging out over his forehead. Wears a white trench coat with a white undershirt with one thick vertical black stripe through the center. Wears white jeans that are tattered at the ankle with black and white sneakers.

Partner: Anyone will do.

Weapon Specialty: Android excellent swordsman using quick and fluid strikes to overwhelm an opponent.

Personality: He is cunning, manipulative and good with mind games. He has a calm and collected attitude with Android impassive face that gives him an 'I Android better than you air' but he with actually quite friendly. He longs for companionship wanting to be around friends. Excellent with battle strategies in a prolonged fight. Very intelligent and analytical. He likes to play long and elaborate pranks that make the intended target make a fool of themselves. When questioned he calmly denies involvement. Rarely speaks ill of others. Respects those that stand up for what they believe with.

Style: Calm and collected.

Love Interest: Maka

Likes: Reading, playing chess, playing pranks and messing with people's heads in general.

Dislikes: Waiting, those that insult others for fun and when one of his plans or pranks fails or backfires. 

…

And now for the Four Guardian Witches!

Name: Abigail Eel ~ gandalf42

Age: unknown

Gender: female

Appearance: long flowing blue hair and pale skin making her incredibly beautiful along with her cute pout and emerald green eyes and ruby red lips. She wears a long strapless white gown that hugs her figure the right way. She is 5'6" and walks barefooted.

Partner: Baku who is just one really big eel who acts as her familiar and bodyguard while she is in hibernation

Personality: Sly and devious, she has an obsession with Asura calling him the perfect monster. (Basically she wants him.)

Style: Modest/seductive

Love interest: Asura (its one sided)

Likes: death/destruction, Asura, sea creatures and the sea

Dislikes: anything that she does not like

…

Full Name: Anemoi Zephyrus ~ **Eclipsewings**

Age: unknown, looks around 30

Gender: female

Appearance: White slightly wavy hair pulled up in a somewhat messy bun, caramel colored skin, light blue almond shaped eyes, she wears a sky blue silk coat which trails behind her which she wears over a baggy silver dress shirt and silver skirt which reaches her ankles. She wears silver sandals and is 6'2"

Partner: Eurus, she's a little girl who was born mute and worships Anemoi like crazy. She turns into a 6' golden spear in battle. She wears a simple blue dress and is very skinny with long brown hair and gray eyes.

Personality: Serious, emotionless and very wise.

Style: Smart and elegant yet sloppy.

Love Interest: Anyone is fine.

Likes: Birds, Hurricanes, Tornados, giving orders, flying and killing

Dislikes: Idiots, anyone who supports Shinigami-sama, jokes (because she never gets them), annoying people, smiles, people who talk loudly, and laughter.

…

Full Name: Kai Pyro

Age: I'd say about 1800 (She's the newest and youngest of the four)

Gender: female

Appearance: She has long red hair and fox ears that match her fox tail. She wears a black trench coat with gray jeans and an orange T-shirt.

Partner: Kyuubi, a young fox that fallows Kai around. She also has the ability to control fire and is very protective of Kai.

Personality: Crazy, hyper, and flirty.

Style: Pyro

Love Interest: Giriko

Likes: Fire, foxes, sugar, setting things on fire, and smoke.

Dislikes: Mosquito, water, wolves, boredom, and Janie.

…

Since no one made an earth witch I'll let you guys make her! Earth was always my weak point… Well I'll introduce the OCs in the next chapter. I'll et it up as soon as I can well see you later!


	4. Facebook

**A/N: Hello peoples! I am here with a notice! I made a Facebook page that you guys can come be my friends on. You don't have to know me or anything, It's just mostly for me to post updates about my stories and stuff… I'll get the next chapter up soon but I wanted to do this. So come on down and look me up! My name is**** Victoria ****Uchiha and my picture is a white fox. I'll accept all friend requests. I'll also do games and stuff on this account, just so you know. And if you're a flamer then I suggest not looking me up because my family may or may not look me up, and they're crazy… I hope to get some request soon ^^!**


	5. Chapter 5

A Normal Morning

**~I only own the OCs I made~**

Storm slept soundly in her room. She had her blanket up to her nose as she slept. Little did she know that her older sister was looming over her. Janie grabbed her sister's blanket and yanked it off. Storm fell out of bed and landed at Janie's feet.

"Get up, get changed, brush your teeth, and whatever else you do in the mornings!" Janie commanded while walking out the door. Storm sighed and did what she was told. Once she was done she walked down stairs to be greeted by yelling.

"WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG STORM!" Janie yelled at Storm. Storm shrugged while flopping down on the couch.

"I dunno" Storm replied. Asura walked down the stairs with Justin not to far behind.

"What's with all the yelling?" Asura asked groggily.

"Get use to it" Justin replied. "Those two are your new alarm clocks" Janie threw a pillow at the blonde while Asura sat next to Storm on the couch. Storm stared intently at his forehead.

"What are you staring at?" Asura snapped. Storm cocked her head to the side.

"Didn't you have a third eye?" Storm asked while poking his forehead. When she did so an eye opened up and closed again.

"Does that answer your question?" Asura smirked. Storm smirked.

"Don't be a smart-ass!" Janie yelled while throwing a pillow at him. Asura dodged easily while Janie glared. "I don't like you."

"And you think that just because I'm living with means I have an emotional attachment to you?" Asura was then glomped by Storm.

"I've always wanted to say that!" She squealed.

"Get off!" He yelled while pushing her off. Justin just sighed.

"Well this is odd." Janie then threw an arm around his shoulders.

"Things are shaping to be pretty odd because it's nine in the afternoon and we're as mad as rabbits." Justin stared at her.

"Still listening to _Panic! At The Disco?" _He asked while she nodded her head. "Lord help us…"

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

I'm so sorry! I know I said that I would put the OCs in this chapter but I just got two last minute OCs that I love and the Earth Witch as well!

…

Full Name: Miranda Mirabelle (Mira for short -anything else is liable to get you hurt/maimed/killed if you're not careful... Well, that, or lectured/yelled to death/deafness)

Age: 13-16

Gender: female

Appearance: Mira has silvery-black raven hair (yes, it's raven-ish, but it has an odd silver shine under light), and violet-grey eyes. She typically wears her semi-long -to the shoulder blades) hair in something of a bun or high ponytail.

Partner: none yet (maybe Stein?)

Weapon Form/Weapon specialist: Mira's weapon form is like a fusion between a spear, staff, and a scythe -more of a spear/staff, though. The 'spear' head has wicked, curved metal, sort of like one of those magic priestess staves, only it's got wicked blades rather than curved/round ornaments, thought it does have some dangly bits on it, with small, spiked edges that can be used like spinning/rotating mini-blades, and the end of the spear, is a small sharp spike that can be used to jab with. So yeah, fusion between mainly a staff and a double-ended spear. When she's only semi-formed she can make the blades come out of her arms and legs.

Personality: Mira is an adamant animal-rights advocate, and is constantly railing at Stein for his 'dissections' in class, so she's rather bold, yet brave and intelligent. She knows when she can and can't speak for the most part, but when she goes into her 'animal rights' speeches/rants, she tends to be rather oblivious till it's over. She really loves animals, so she hates seeing them get hurt in any way. So for a while, she'll probably start out hating Stein. (Sort of like a muggle Hermione *grin*)

Style: She typically wears grey, purple, white and black, and wears near knee-length skorts. She likes wearing the white 1.5 in boots she has that barely goes up to her calves, as they carry a bit of special meaning (made by her deceased mother).

Love Interest: Stein

Likes: Stein, animals, animal rights, people who understand the point of animal rights, and the like. She has a bit of a weakness for popcorn/corn-related foods (for the most part) and dark chocolate.

Dislikes: Stein (yup, very strange -it's a bit of a hate-hate-love-(more hate-)love relationship -they'll probably clash heads a lot *grin*)

…

Full Name: Chrome Metallium (she prefers Kuro, Chrome, or Tal for short -she hates her last name)

Age: same as Chrona

Gender: Female

Appearance: Chrome has Purple and silver hair (sort of like highlights, except you can't really tell if it's the purple or the silver that's the high light) Or just think purple bangs with streaks of silver and then more purple the silver in the back. Her eyes are plain grey, though. It's kind of a dark, storm grey color (sort of looks like Chrona's, I guess)

Partner: none

Weapon Form/Weapon specialist: Chrome is a weapon, and if not for the whole 100 souls thing would have long since become the youngest Death Scythe ever. But she's not. Her weapon form is interchangeable, like Tsubaki, though her weapon form is always one with blades on it, be it a sword, scythe, or axe.

Personality: She's rather upbeat, but she hates her father with a passion. Having been verbally and emotionally abused by the man, and even making her mother 'break', sort of turning her into something like Chrona -only worse, cause she could barely do much more than she was told by the man. Perhaps it's why she cares so much about the pink-haired androgynous boy, though. She'll easily stand up against someone no matter the difference in power if she believes they're doing something wrong. She's also very caring and kind unless someone mentions anything about her father, Copper Bronze Metallium. She really hates her 'bastard' of a father, and continuously refers to him as a bastard/asshole. She also typically just sighs over Maka's relationship with Death Scythe. She does have physical scars, though, scars that she dislikes showing people or being mentioned.

Style: She wears a white shirt with slightly poofy sleeves with form fitting wrist cuffs, with a purple vest-shirt over it, and grey trousers. She also wears two plain white belts that cross her waist in an X shape. Her pants do 'poof' slightly as they fit into her similarly colored running-boots. She also sometimes wears one of those shiny purply visors over her eyes -she always has them with her somewhere, though. She ALWAYS wears the long sleeves no matter what, but she also has a small moon and star silver pendant that she wears in memory of her mother.

Love Interest: Chrona and/or Ragnarok (since the two are prepackages together, no thanks to medusa)

Likes: Sweets, her friends, having fun.

Dislikes: Her father, medusa, bullies, being depressed and/or dwelling on the past. She'll kill you if you pity her -she really hates that. 

... And the Earth Witch…

Full Name: Emerald Everest (Em or Ever for short -she dislikes being called Emerald)

Age: unknown (she looks 15 or so though, maybe 17). She's sort of the middle child of the witches; She is older than Kai…

Gender: Female

Appearance: She has long, frost-green hair that falls to her waist, and silver-grey eyes. She is a slender, pale girl with modest assets, and does wear glasses on occasion.

Partner: "Vivian" Perenell Victoria, an Earth Ferret/Minx creature (one can never tell which) that dislikes its real name 'Victoria'. She is very obsessive familiar, and is usually the one who keeps her master on track, and makes sure she doesn't 'forget' her glasses.

Weapon Form/Weapon specialist: N/A she can use earth magic, and if needed, she can use a double-sided spear/naginata cross-weapon of some sort.

Personality: she is typically a very nice and kind girl, and no one would ever guess she was a witch, but once her glasses go on her personality does a total 180. Without her glasses, she is a sweet, quiet, earthy and kind girl who is a bit ditzy/clumsy, forgetful, and wouldn't hurt a fly (basically she's more of a 'healer' type). WITH her glasses she becomes a cunning and conniving bitch of an ice queen. She is also pure evil. She's sadistic and likes to hurt people -not to mention that she's like a tsundere. Her specialty is offense in this 'form' one might say. She's also a bit naïve without her glasses, and uptight with them. She's typically also rather 'innocent' either way, but sexual innuendos fly right over her unless people explain it to her. She is also dense -VERY dense.

Style: Typically plain loose clothes or 'strict' tight clothes depending on the 'personality'.

Love Interest: Free

Likes: Snacks, nature, and information. W/o glasses she likes sweets and playing with the animals that come to her so freely in the wild. W/ glasses, she prefers light fare -like tea and the like, no sugar- and she prefers information and 'keeping in shape' by sparring with the more 'carnivorous/omnivorous' types -such as bears.

Dislikes: Bitter and/or extremely spicy foods, pain, crying (cause she never seems to be able to stop if she does). W/ glasses, she hates innuendos and the like, and getting angry/losing control, anything that makes her turn red and/or cry. She's easily riled, and hates not understanding things. W/o glasses, she dislikes hurting and/or tricking others, and failing in general.

Animal theme: Ferret/Minx (people always get it confused, and after a while, she started to as well)

…

I'll most likely do a chapter for the villains next… I'll introduce the OCs as soon as I can! I have a lot going on in my life right now… (A.K.A Parents fighting and I want to slap my dad) 


	6. AN

Hey guys. I won't be updating for a while. Why? My grandpa died today (3/16/2012). And my mom is taking it hard and so am I. I will also be writing something very special, based off a dream I had last night. It won't be posted on FF or any other site. If I do it right, you'll be seeing my face everywhere. Haha, like it'll be as famous as Harry Potter. But I will write it. I'll be very busy for a while, so I'll update when I can, ok? Hope ya'll have a nice night.


End file.
